Must be strong
by Kanan
Summary: Being a medium is a trying job, one in which you must be strong. It's a life or death job, but what happens when something other than spirits threatens Subaru's life? His powers can't help him, but maybe it's time for others to be strong for him.


The life of a medium was never meant to be easy. Once you're classified as one, that's how people see you. It's almost as if there're rules as to how you must be at all times, like: you have to be cunning, smart, in good shape and so on. For someone like Subaru, who always was a smart kid, in fairly good health- even though he used to be sickly all the time when he was young- and was kind on top of that. But that kindness was not always a favorable trait in being a medium, seeing as he was forced into some very dangerous situations, but his kindness was one thing he did not want to give up.

Maybe the hardest part of being a medium, though… was the rule that he always had to show strength. Weakness wasn't necessary, and showing it to anyone, especially his enemies, was a big no-no. Subaru had been struggling with that lately. He wanted to open up, to tell someone in the hopes of, maybe, getting a little attention… but he just didn't think it was necessary. He felt like a little puppy… like the one wandering into the street just ahead. It was young, naive, cute as a button… but it didn't know what to do or where to go. Just then, it stopped and stared at the big SUV coming right at it. It was stopped, frozen in fear. It was afraid it would be hit, and nobody would save it! …Not today. In a blur of black and red, the puppy was quickly scooped up and rolled out of harm's way in the arms of someone just like him.

"Phew…! That was a close one, wasn't it?"

Subaru looked down at the scared little puppy, lightly petting his fur. Once he could tell that the boy was safe, it barked happily at him and licked at his face.

"Ha ha ha! You're welcome!"

It was then that the young medium saw a small scratch on the puppy's leg. It was fortunate for the puppy that Subaru had been rushing from his latest job to meet up with Hokuto at Seishiro's vet office, otherwise the puppy might have been in big trouble! So, smiling, Subaru picked up his fallen hat and walked the rest of the way there.

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

Subaru entered the modest building and proceeded to their usual sitdown lounge, the puppy in his arms. When he got there, Seishiro was reading a paper quietly and Hokuto had probably been stuffing her face. Hokuto had all intentions on yelling at her brother for being late, but when she saw the cuts on his face, his arms, and some tears in his jacket, she rethought her approach. Setting her food down, she rushed over to him and threw a fuss.

"Subaru, look at you! You're a total mess!"

"Yeah, I guess." He brushed it off, smiling. It was then that Seishiro looked up from his paper to look him over.

"Was your job that difficult?"

"Not really. I just got thrown to the pavement a few times. I'll be okay!"

"Hmm… I don't know. I think we should still treat your wounds." And he got up. By then, Subaru was blushing, but he at least appreciated his friend's concern and attention. The puppy moved, then, from where it was hiding on the inside of Subaru's jacket and made Hokuto jump. Seishiro had just grabbed the first aid and reached him when he, too, noticed the puppy. Reaching out to pet him, The puppy wagged his tail.

"Subaru, why do you have a puppy?"

"I saved him from being hit with a car on my way here!"

"He's cute. Just like you!" Subaru blushed again, but he didn't forget why he brought the puppy with him, and he held it out.

"Um, the puppy got a little cut on his leg, though. If it's okay, could you fix him up first?"

"Oh? You're sure? You're a little worse off than him."

"I'm sure. I know I'll be okay, but I don't know how bad off he is!" After a pause, Seishiro smiled and took the puppy from him.

"You've got such a big heart, Subaru. I'll go fix him up and be right back, okay? Why don't you go eat with Hokuto until then, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, Seishiro!"

Yes, Subaru had one big heart… not everyone could believe it until they met him. he was almost one of a kind, but… it was never easy, and it was about to get harder. As he sat down to eat, Subaru's abdomen protested. He thought he'd be able to ignore it, and after finding the puppy, he did, but now that he didn't have a distraction, it was starting to come back. Still, he tried to will it away, like he had all week, and grabbed a chicken sandwich. He didn't get two bites into it, however, before he started to feel nauseous. Setting down his food, he tried to take a drink to make the pain go away, but it didn't help. So, secretly, he put a hand on his aching abdomen and pressed, trying to relieve the pain. He was afraid being thrown around on his job may have made it worse… but then, he thought it was just some kind of sickness, since he also felt nauseous and dizzy. What was wrong with him…?

"Subaru?"

His eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized it, but he'd been so hunched over, his head was currently on the table. Sitting back up slowly, he saw Hokuto staring at him worriedly, and also Seishiro, coming back into the room.

"Seishiro… um, how's the puppy?"

"He'll be just fine." He smiled. "The cut wasn't too bad, so I fed him and put him in one of the kennels."

"I see… Thank you! Now we can find his owner and get him back home!" Subaru smiled again. He loved animals just as much as Seishiro, but at the moment, it wasn't the puppy the doctor was worried about.

"Come on now, Subaru. Lets get you fixed up now, okay?"

"Mm." He carefully got up again and did everything in his power to mask the pain in his middle. He sat on the counter and waited patiently as Seishiro put anticeptics on his face and hands, and he rolled up his sleeve so the older man could tend to a cut on his arm. When he was done, Seishiro stepped back and smiled at his handiwork.

"There we go! Good as new!"

"Wow, you're so good at this, Sei-chan!" Hokuto squealed. It was bad timing for Subaru, as he was sliding off the counter. "You'd make a perfect husband for my clumbsy Subaru!" His grip slipped, and he half turned in his surprise to slam his hurting side against the counter. There was no way he could have held back the loud hiss as the pain increased, and it obviously got the attention of the other two.

"Subaru…?"

"Subaru, are you…?"

Despite the pain, he still tried to stand, but he couldn't manage to stand up straight, even with the help of the counter. His vision was blurring and the nausea was coming back to him. he hadn't hit it THAT hard… But Seishiro was shaken and very concerned. He strode over to him before Subaru knew he even moved, and he reached for the boy's side.

"N-no! I'm okay…! Really!"

He tried to push away the hand that reached for his side, but Seishiro was far stronger than he was, and he made it past his attempts to press softly at his right side. It was very gentle, but still it made Subaru wince. Hokuto was worrying now.

"Seishiro, what is it? Is Subaru hurt there, too?"

"I don't feel a cut, and there's no blood… no bones in this area…" He looked up at the boy, who was trying to pretend he didn't exist. "Subaru, what's wrong?"

"I don't… want to trouble anyone."

"If you're injured, it's no trouble. and because I can't feel a wound, it means it's internal. How long has this been hurting?"

"A…all week. I thought it was the flu… Seishiro... Hoku..to…"

All of a sudden, Subaru's eyes closed and he collapsed from the extent of the pain. Seishiro caught him, though.

"Oh no! Subaru! Subaru, can you hear me? Oh my gosh…!!"

"Hokuto, it's okay… Please remain calm and find my car keys. We're taking him to the hospital, okay?"

It was far overdue.


End file.
